He's a Magic Man
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Okay so I tried to get a chapter out from my other story before I left for Las Vegas but…. That isn’t happening today since I’m leaving in an hour. Soooo…. Instead I am writing a tiny funny fic about Kairi having a talk about her man to her mom. This is b


Title – He's a Magic Man

Author – Brittany

Summary – Okay so I tried to get a chapter out from my other story before I left for Las Vegas but…. That isn't happening today since I'm leaving in an hour. Soooo…. Instead I am writing a tiny funny fic about Kairi having a talk about her man to her mom. This is based off the song by Heart called Magic Man.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, Disney, Squaresoft and Heart owns Magic Man.

So enjoy this cuteness! Something different on my part so enjoy! Oh yes, and Kairi is like 18 or 19 haven't decided.

"Try to understand Momma! He's a magic man!" Kairi yelled. She was confused, why couldn't anybody around her understand that this was what she wanted. She was happy! He made her feel invincible.

"Please Kairi, come back home."

"But Momma please!"

"You're growing up too fast, you should be at home, I don't want to loose my baby too early!" Her mother desperately pleaded, "I'm worried…"

"I'm fine Momma." The red head angrily brushed her hair back away from her face.

"What? What is this!" Her mother grabbed her arm and pushed her sleeve up revealing a skull consumed in flames, "A tattoo! Is this HIS doing?"

"He told me it looked beautiful…"

"It looks hideous!"

"You just don't know what's good anymore!"

"I just want my baby back home away from him!" Tears were in her eyes.

But Kairi couldn't stand it anymore she had to leave. She knew that the way he looked at her made her stop in her tracks. He made her weak in the knees. When he first looked at her, it seemed that he knew her, looking right through her.

He had told her that she didn't have to love him that they could just get high and party. But to stay with him, be his. But she fell hard, she fell for him hard. She fell for the Magic Man.

"I have to go now Momma, I have to get to my Magic Man." She whispered rather rudely and turned on her heel walking out of the door ignoring her mother's cries and pleads of loosing her baby girl.

"Try to understand ... He's a magic man Momma…. He's got Magic hands…." She whispered knowing her mother couldn't hear her.

She quickly jumped in her red convertible that he bought for her and drove out of the drive through ignoring her father's yells of 'you're mother is just concerned, please don't do this!'

She didn't need them. Even her best friends don't understand! Nobody would, but that's alright, as long his magic hands did all of the work.

She had never seen eyes so blue; she could not run away even if she wanted too. He just looked right through her. 'We can get high if you want, you don't have to love me, but be mine.' He said to her as he approached her. He cast his spell of love on her, turning her into a woman from a child.

She approached his house. The front door was open yet again. She smiled at his carelessness. His grass in the front yard was yellow and garden gnomes were strewn across the lawn carelessly.

Everyone said he was a dirty no good drug user who just sleazed around. But they didn't understand, he was a magic man. And that was all.

She walked up the threshold and into the house that smelled of a thousand cigarettes. The walls were stained yellow, and the carpet was stained with every kind of stain imaginable. Papers were thrown across the floor carelessly. Dirty dishes consumed the kitchen. A disgusting funk lingered in the air. Booze bottles were all over the place. Spilt beer was in the bathroom with a disgusting green ring around the toilet. And not to mention the month old take out dinner that sat on the dining table with maggots rummaging through in it.

There he was, her magic man, lying on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. His leg was propped up on the top part while his other leg dangled down.

Her smile grew and her worries went away as his eyes turned to her. His smile never failing to make her knees weak.

He stood up and hugged her with his beer still in his hand.

"Welcome home girl." He whispered huskily. The booze was still on his breath.

"Nobody understands…"

"Come on, I'll show you what I understand." He drunkenly said pushing her towards the room.

Kairi shuddered knowing his magic hands will work their spell over her once more.

"I love you Axel."

He led her in the room and shut the door.

"That's because I'm a Magic Man."

Bwahahhaha tricked you huh! Thought it was Sora! Well you guys thought wrong! Anyways I'm back from Las Vegas so let the writing begin!


End file.
